For cyclists, correct pedaling technique is a central component of a good training regimen. By increasing the force applied to the pedals at certain positions of the pedal crank cycle, the cyclist may achieve optimum efficiency and power output during pedaling. However, achieving an optimum timing of the application of pedal force can be an elusive goal.
In one prior system to aid cyclists in this regard, a crank angle is measured via a crank angle sensor, and then a visual indicator is displayed on a display of a bicycle computer mounted to the handlebar of the bicycle, when the crank is at a certain angle. This approach suffers from the drawback that it requires the cyclist to concentrate attention on a display that is provided on a handlebar or wrist, which may be inconvenient when the cyclist desires to focus attention elsewhere during a training session.